


A dying breath

by idontknowuperson



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowuperson/pseuds/idontknowuperson
Summary: (Screams from the dead are so much louder than the  screams from the living ,and screams from your own mind drown them all out.  )                                                                              Arthur was a prince in the noble land of the south ,were he was spoiled and papered by everyone but not by love ,by fear.He was mean to everyone but exspecially julian.But still Julian saved his life at the cost of his own .A beautiful angle returned from above that day but not before he gave Arthur his dying wish .Save your kingdom .But what will happen when the next ruler of the nation has is eyes on him ?





	A dying breath

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a little while ,but be mindful that this may get dark pls read the tags .Hope you enjoy ❤️

I can hardly breath ,but my chest is moving ,my hearts is still pumping ,my lungs are working, my pulse is there,but that doesn’t change anything if it’s your brain that suffocating.My head is so clear but so overloaded at the same time ,I just don’t understand how someone could do that .How could he ,how could he save me .It’s not like I was a worthy prince.I was such an asshole to him and everyone else in the kingdom and it wasn’t like it was there fault ,it was my own curse .I can still see his face ,but instead of sadness on his face even in the moment of death with a sword sticking out of his stomach and blood gushing out from the deep wound ,He had a warm comforting face ,A nice warm aura like he was giving me hope and telling me it was going to be alright because he was my protector.He gave me a peck on the lips but uttered no words ,but the silence was loud and clear .He loved me .I deserved no love .I hate him.I hate him so fucking much.How could he love someone like me.Maybe he thought he could fix me, he though I was broken after all.But the thing was ,I was never broken .He could never fix me for I wasn’t broken to begin with but I wish he could have .But maybe he did.I am following his last wishes after all.He wanted me to save the kingdom ,a kingdom that doesn’t deserve someone so horrible as a leader as me but I will,it was his last wish after all ,his dying breath,a leaving soul.I will save the kingdom.Let’s just hope that The ruler of grand land agrees with me .


End file.
